


I'll do anything for you

by Archer2016



Series: Winterhawk (Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodshed, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Hurt Clint Barton, Kidnapping, Killing, Love, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer2016/pseuds/Archer2016
Summary: Clint is kidnaped and Bucky is retrieving him. Clint is noticing just how much he loves Bucky too.





	I'll do anything for you

I can't help but think, do I really like him? The way he is? His habits? His... actions? I know I love him, but love is blind, so blind that I had instantly forgotten everything he does, did. Not to me, but to others. I know my rights from my wrongs, I don't like to judge other people, but this needs judgement.

He's a murderer and I've seen him in action. I've seen the bloody grin he forms after he drives a knife through his victims chests or an bullet through their heads. Yet, I sleep with him in the same bed every night. Yet, I see him smile and forget what he'd done to other people.

Is it right? Is our relationship right? What will he do if I don't share his feelings anymore? What will he do if he gets bored of me?

I doubt he'll hurt me, but the possibility that it might happen scares me.

His strength, his mind, his beauty, and his skills are deadly. I am a boy with nothing but little of all of that. My skill with a bow and arrow is great but I've never used it to kill anyone, only to stop them from harming others and putting them in captivity. His aim is always to kill.

I look over at him from where I'm tied up, seeing him shooting a bullet into a guard efficiently, kick him in the head, putting him in more pain and out of his misery by making him knock his head against the harsh floor and fall dead, then turn and shoot another.

They found out about our relationship, I'm not sure how as we've always kept it hidden and haven't told a soul about it, not even Natasha, but Hydra figured it out and captured me while I was on my way home after a rough mission. They were using me as bait to lure him into a trap and make him an asset again. Of course it won't work.

They've tried tons of traps and it has never worked before, I highly doubt it would work this time.

In chains and against the floor because the chain bonds are short, don't allow me a lot of movement, and chained to the floor I watch him kill off who dared to approach him and push their corpse away from him.

Of course, he's doing this to save me. If he didn't love me why should he be bothered to come here and risk his life. And here I am, contemplating whether I truly love him or not. No. I do love him, but love is blind. Do I truly like him? I surely do not like anything he's doing.

All the lives of these men, wasted, over such futile attempts. It's always to get someone's approval, their attention, to become something the other person will look and like. I do not blame them, but I still pity. They could have been doing much nicer and more productive things with their lives than this.

And then there's him. He never told me why he did these things. All he told me was that he used to do it while mind controlled and it never left, i always suspect there's something else.

"Hang on there, doll. I'll be with you in a second," his voice didn't waver, it was as if he wasn't fighting or stabbing or drawing blood from his enemies, victims? It scared me.

His brunete hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his stormy blue eyes were shining, filled with anger but had this bloodthirsty look hiding in the edges. It also scared me.

Love is blind. I had never noticed before just how much I am terrefied of him. He kills so efficently, without regret or remorse. Who's to say my own blood will be what is staining his knife next? Who's to reassure me he won't beat the living crap out of me and will always love me the same?

This isn't a movie, not a romance novel either, this is my life, I'm in love with a man who stains his hands with blood and counts how many bodies had fallen at the sharp end of his blade or bullet in the head.

I'm not sure what to do. I'm not sure what will happen. Quite frankly, I'm dreading getting out of here alive with him, but I do not wish either him or I get killed. I'm not ready to find myself or to see him put in a wooden coffin then burried six foot under.

But then he's wiping the blood off his hands and putting his knife on his hip then rushing to me, his clothes stained in red. Then he's kneeling by me and without much effort is breaking my chains and pulling me off the floor.

He's hugging me tightly, his hands gripping my back and pulling my body close to his, and I'm feeling his body heat and I'm melting into him. I'm crying over his shoudler because I know it would kill me if I give him up. I'd rather meet my end at the bullet he shoots me with, my blood staining his hands, his knives, the floor underneath me then ever leaving him or him leaving me.

He's whispering in my ear and reassuring me that he loves me, that I'm safe now, that we can go home together and it will be all right.

He's helping me to my feet and grabbing my waist, pulling one of my arms over his shoulders, and then guiding me out of the facility they had spent two days torturing me in and to his car.

Bucky, god I love his name, moved away from me after helping me into the passenger seat and I whined, throwing my hody back onto him. I saw him smile at me, so warm and caring, all love and affection in those usually deadly and cold irises and felt the world stop.

"Hey there," he spoke softly to me, his hands wrapped around my waist and he slowly pushed me down back into the car this time I let him. My mind slowly woke up more. The dizziness stopped and I focused again when I hear a door close. I looked at Bucky sitting by me and watched him turn the car on. I was feeling sleepy, finally relaxing because I was safe, I believed I was safe. I feel the jerk before the car is moving.

He sat by me, searching and once finding it, holding my hand in his own and rubbing soothing cricles into the palm of it. Now I'm just smiling like the love struck idiot I am and looking at him with dopey heart eyes, my head leaned back against the seat. I'm head over heels for him.

It's not like my job is any safer, not like death and danger isn't a part of my daily life.

"I love you, Clint," he lifts my hand and kisses the back of it. My heart flutters. "I'm in love with you too, Bucky," I tell him, my voice raw and hoarse from all the screaming I had done.

I'm stuck with him, and of course I'm going to like it, for love is blind, and I am a blind idiot in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you like it, i am pretty fucking proud of this.
> 
> Don't be afraid to correct my mistakes please ♡


End file.
